


reality with porn

by jayisokayy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosanna Williams gets a job as the Winchester's babysitter, and falls hard for Dean and his husband, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reality with porn

Roseanna Williams pulled her jacket tighter as she knocked on the door of her new employer's home. She was trying her hand in babysitting as a broke college student, and the potential client she had been communicating with, a Dean Winchester and his husband, Castiel Novak, seemed really nice. She heard footsteps come towards the door and a short conversation.  
"Calm down, Primmy. I bet she's really nice." A deep voice said.   
"Don't count on it, daddy." A small voice answered and Rosanna stifled a laugh.  
The laugh died in the back of her throat when the door swung open and a tall man with a small girl stood before her. The girl was cute but the guy, dear lord he was attractive. Tall with piercing green eyes and soft, almost golden hair. He smiled at Rosanna and held a hand out towards her. "Hi, I'm Dean. And this is Primrose."  
"Rosanna. Williams. It's a pleasure." She said, shaking his hand quickly. Dean smiled wider and held the door open.  
"Come in, please." Rosanna took the offer as Dean sidestepped inside, still holding the girl.   
The house was really, really nice. There wasn't anything lying around and he didn't seem like a serial killer like Molly and Charlie had told her to look out for. Dean put the girl down and tapped Rosanna on the shoulder.  
"This is Primrose." He said. Rosanna cooed and knelt down to her.  
"Hey. I'm your new babysitter." Primrose gave her a once over and shrugged,  
"I liked Cas better." Dean scoffed and tapped Prim on the head once. The young girl rolled her eyes and mock bowed before Rosanna.  
"I'm sorry." She said really insincerely, "Can I go play now?" Dean rolled his eyes and nodded, sending the young girl off to a play room.  
"Sorry about her," Dean said, walking into the kitchen and beckoning Rosanna to follow, "Prim gets a little-" he paused and poured himself a glass of lemonade while thinking, "-weird around women. I guess she doesn't want me to get hurt. Which is crazy with Cas and everything but, whatever."  
Rosanna laughed softly, "It's okay. I get it a hundred percent." Dean looked over at her and smiled.  
"Still, I think you'll be a great babysitter for Primmy." Rosanna smiled thankfully at him and shook his hand.  
"Thank you so much. I'll do my best."  
•  
It was only the next day that Rosanna met Dean Winchester's husband.  
She was surveying the house with Dean when Castiel walked in. He kissed Dean's cheek and looked Rosanna over, "Who's this?"  
"Rosanna Williams." Dean had explained, "Prim's new babysitter, remember?"   
Cas nodded and shook her hand, and Rosanna could of sworn she practically heard him growl, "Pleasure."   
•  
Rosanna finished tidying up the house and sat in a chair in Dean's study. She had put Primrose to bed about an hour ago, but she knew that there was still another one to kill before Dean and Cas came home. She wasn't normally one to snoop but, oh, who was she kidding, snooping was a strong suit of hers.  
She grabbed a file off Dean's desk and flipped through it. Unfortunately, it was all cryptic, seeing as though Dean was a police officer, so she had no idea what it said.  
She dropped the file on the desk rather forcefully, and a bunch of papers went flying. She cussed and went to pick it up when she heard movement from behind her.  
Fuck  
"Hello Rosanna," Cas' deep voice came like a wave over her and she shuddered at the thought of being caught with some confidential file that she would have to be killed after seeing.   
"Hello Mr. Novak." She squeaked out.  
"Rosanna," she heard Dean say, and only then did she dare to look up, and, oh, the sight she saw. Castiel's neck was covered with love bites and his hair was tossed. His tie lay untied around his neck and he was flushed. "What were you doing?"  
"I was-I'm sorry. I got bored." Rosanna said lamely. Castiel chuckled and leaned back against Dean who had since wrapped an arm around his waist.   
"Isn't she precious?" Cas asked, walking towards her. Dean chuckled and pinned her against a wall.  
"Stop me if this is too much." He said before softly kissing her.  
She didn't stop him.


End file.
